Bolton's Baby
by xcaughtinmyownworldx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have just had a baby, at 18 years old. With the support of Family and Friends will it be as hard as they think?
1. Chapter 1

**Bolton's Baby**

 _15th December: 12.30am_

18 year old, Gabriella Montez nestled back into Troy's embrace with a sigh. He was asleep. One arm tucked under his head, the other curled around her 39 week old baby bump. That's right. 18 year old Gabriella is pregnant.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall into slumber, one that was very well needed, but she couldn't. With her due date 3 days away Gabriella spent most of the time worrying about the little details. Do they have everything? Will they do everything right? Luckily, Troy was very supportive, along with her mother who had claimed she hadn't set the example as she had given birth to Gabriella at the young age of 16.

She let out another long sigh as Troy curled his body further into her and their baby kicked rapidly at her upper part of the stomach. "Logan James," Gabi warned the bump, knowing it wouldn't do anything, but it was worth a try. Troy stirred, and Gabi presumed he'd felt the kicking as he chuckled lightly before he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"You housing a circus baby?" Troy joked as he slid his hand up her stomach to where the unborn baby boy was kicking. Gabi reached behind and slapped Troy on the leg. "Not funny." she moaned. "That's your son in there." Troy kissed her neck again. "Sorry baby. How you feeling?"

"Like shit," Gabi groaned. "I'm just so uncomfortable. I want him out, but at the same time I don't because it means even less sleep." She pulled out of Troy's embrace and she pushed back the duvet. She sat up, her hands rounding her stomach before she leant over to grab the glass on the bedside table. "I'm sorry Brie," Troy murmured as he reached over to scratch gently at her back. "But there's not long left now sweetheart." He moved to sit beside her. "Not much longer then he will be in your arms. Think of that Brie and I promise I will never leave your side baby girl. I'm here, every step of the way."

Gabi smiled as she put the cup down. She turned to face Troy, looking into his blue eyes. "That's what you told me when you found out I was pregnant." she said. Troy reached out and cupped her cheek. "And I meant it baby girl. Every single word." he then brought her into a passionate kiss. "I love you Brie," he muttered against her lips. He then reached down and touched her bump. "and I love you too Logan James," he said as he pulled away.

She giggled as the baby kicked this time but that was soon interrupted as a gasp of pain escaped her lips and a pain shot through her stomach. "Brie? Brie are you okay?" Troy asked slightly worried by his girlfriends actions. "Troy," she moaned. "Contraction, contraction."

Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Breathe baby, breathe." he said as Gabriella doubled over in pain, one hand clutching her stomach. "Ok baby girl, stay here. I'll got get your mother." He quickly kissed her temple and fled out the bedroom, turning on the light as he passed the switch. Quickly walking down the hall to Maria's bedroom he firmly tapped on the door and poked his head round. "Maria." he spoke firmly. "We think Gabi's gone into labour."

The women shot up in bed and reached over to turn on the lamp. "Have her waters broken?" she asked rather loudly as she pushed of the bed to slip on a dressing gown. "Ur, hang on." Troy said as he turned back down to the hall. "Brie, have your waters gone yet?" Gabriella groaned out a 'No' as Maria appeared at the door. "I'll phone the hospital you stay with her." Troy nodded and returned to Gabriella as she was trying to stand.

Gabriella pushed off the bed and she wobbled a bit before she found her balance. She went to take a step forward when she felt a trickle run down her legs. She looked down then up at Troy who was stood in the door way. "Baby was that?" he questioned as she nodded and winced as another contraction came over her. Troy was quickly at her side. "Come on sweetheart, breathe." he encouraged to his girlfriend before he shouted out to Maria downstairs. "Maria! Her waters have broken!"

"It hurts Troy," Gabriella whimpered as Troy led her back over to the bed. He crouched down in front of her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry." He leaned his forehead against hers as they laced their hands together and Maria came into the room. "Do you want to change sweetheart. Then we'll go to the hospital. They're expecting us." Gabi nodded then screwed her eyes shut as another contraction passed. She gripped onto Troy's hands and he sat with her until it was over.

Once it had passed and Troy had taken a mental note of how long it had been, he then stood up. "Come on sweet girl," he said. "Let's put some comfier clothes on, even though they'll make you change, and we can get going." Gabriella shook her head. "I'm fine." she managed. "I can just slip my shoes on, lets go." She stood up and Troy helped her out to the car. He climbed in the back with her, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I put the bag in the boot." Maria said as she drove off the drive and headed towards the hospital. "Thanks," Troy muttered as he turned his attention back to Gabriella.

She had one hand laced with his whilst the other was gripping onto his shirt. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." Troy repeatedly muttered as Gabriella winced with another contraction. "When I said I wanted out Logan, I didn't mean right this second." Gabriella said through gritted teeth. Troy chuckled and kissed her temple. "He just wants to meet his Mommy," Troy said as he buried his nose in her hair. "And his Daddy," she replied. "I mean your the reason he kicks half the time." Troy kissed her head again and held onto Gabriella as Maria drove the short distance to the hospital.

Once arriving at the hospital, Troy helped Gabriella into a wheelchair and they wheeled her up to the labour ward. After checking her in they were lead back to a private room where Gabriella was asked to change into a gown, before they attached a load of machines to her. She frowned as another contraction came and Troy rushed to her side, taking hold of her hand and rubbing her back.

"Just think Gabi," Maria said as she sunk down into the chair in the corner of the room. "You could have a baby by the end of the morning." Gabi smiled weakly and fell back on the bed. She turned her head and looked at Troy pleadingly, begging him to make it stop. Troy ran his fingers lightly over her forehead. "I'm sorry baby girl, but think about what your mother said. He'll be here very soon."

* * *

 _15th December: 8.30am._

A slight scream escaped Gabriella's mouth as she listened to the doctor's instructions and pushed. "He's crowning Gabi. Just a few more and he'll be here." Troy wiped away the sweat beads from her forehead, before he pushed his lips to her temple. "Your doing amazing sweet girl, I'm so proud of you."

"It hurts Troy," she whimpered as Troy re-adjusted his grip on her hand. He kissed her temple. "I know, I'm sorry baby." Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she was asked to push again. "Good girl Gabriella, keep pushing." The doctor encouraged. "Alright Gabriella, take a breath, then we can push his shoulders out."

Gabriella collapsed back onto the bed. "He's nearly here Brie," Troy encouraged. She frowned in discomfort and sat back up. "Okay then Gabriella, lets go." The doctor said. She nodded slowly and screwed up her face. "Okay sweetheart here come his shoulders." Maria said. Another scream escaped her mouth. "One more big push Gabriella and baby will be here." The doctor said. "You ready? Push."

All of a sudden a small wail filled the room and a tiny baby boy was placed on Gabriella's chest. His hands moved around as he cried. "Hey baby boy." Gabriella said as she lifted an arm to run down his back. "Hey Logan." Troy kissed Gabriella's temple. "Well done baby," he muttered and she smiled. "Would you like to cut the cord Daddy?" a nurse asked, "Then we will go wrap him up."

Troy was handed a pair of scissors and he cut the cord, detaching the baby from Gabriella. He passed them back to the nurse as another one came over with a towel and she lifted the boy of Gabi's chest. "We're just going to clean him up. Okay?" Gabriella gave a small nod before she fell back into the bed.

Troy leant over and kissed her lips. "He's perfect Brie," he commented. "I'm so proud of you." A sharp cry came from the other side of the room and Gabriella sharply turned her head to look over, a panicked expression across her face. "It's okay sweetheart." Maria said catching her attention. "You did a good job baby." Gabriella smiled at her mother as the nurse returned, carrying Logan swaddled within a blue blanket. He was placed within Gabriella's arms and Troy leant over and stroked his cheek.

The baby's eyes were screwed shut as he curled into his mother. "Here he is, born at 8.39am at, 5lbs 13oz, 14 inches long." Maria looked at the nurse, then at Gabriella. "He's so tiny." she commented. She then looked up at Troy. "He's got your looks." Troy smiled, watching Gabriella with their son. He then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "My parents are here," he mumbled, not taking his eyes of his little family. Gabriella sighed. "Can we have some alone time?" she asked Troy, but also directing the question at her mother, who stood and kissed her forehead. "Of course baby. Shall I tell your parents Troy." He nodded as Gabriella passed Logan over into his arms.

"Hi beautiful." he said. Logan squirmed and his eyes flew open. "Oh Gabs." Troy said. "He's got your brown eyes." Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes in exhaustion. "All right Gabriella, we just need to deliver the placenta then we're done okay?" She nodded tiredly as Troy handed Logan off to a nurse and came to her side. "Come on sweet girl, then you can have cuddles with Logan."

"Is that your son's name?" the midwife asked. "Yeah," Gabriella breathed. "Logan James Bolton." Troy ran his hand over her head and quickly ducked to kiss her. "I love you," he muttered, "I love you so much." Gabriella smiled. "I love you too Troy. love you too."

* * *

 _9:15 am_

Troy and Gabriella were sat on the hospital bed, watching as Logan looked around the room. He had been dressed in a blue onesie and was currently laid on Gabriella's lap. A knock came from the door and the couple glanced over as Lucille Bolton poked her head round. "Can we come in?" she asked. Troy nodded. "Sure ma." he said as she entered the room. Jack Bolton and Maria following behind her. "He's so adorable." Lucille said as Gabriella picked up the boy and placed him in her mothers arms. "He's defiantly a Bolton." she said.

Maria chuckled. "A Bolton, with the Montez eyes." she commented, winking at Gabriella who chuckled and nestled into Troy's embrace. "What he's not got blue eyes?" Jack asked and Troy nodded. "His eyes are a chocolate brown like Gabi's." he said kissing her temple.

Gabriella watched as Maria handed the boy over to Lucille. She leant back into Troy and closed her eyes as he drew small circles on her stomach, relaxing her. Logan curled up in Lucille's arms as she cooed down at him. He then screwed up his face and began to cry. "Oh don't do that sweetie." Lucille cooed as she gently patted his backside and began swaying. Logan only cried harder.

"He's probably cold." Gabriella muttered as her eyes fluttered open, her moment of peace now gone. "His race car blanket is in the bag Mom." Maria quickly passed the blanket to her daughter who spread it out in front of her. Lucille came over and placed the baby on top of it, and waited as Gabriella swaddled the boy before she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Logan stopped crying and stared at his mother for a moment before his eyes fluttered closed. "Is that better sweet pea?" she cooed gently as the boy fell asleep.

She then gestured for Lucille to come back and hold him, but she shook her head, lowering the camera she had hold off as she pushed Jack forward. "Come meet your grandson Dad," Troy said as Logan was gently transferred into Jack's arms. He smiled at the baby for a moment before he looked up at Troy and Gabriella. "He's going to be a handsome little fella. Congratulations son."

Troy smiled as his fathers finger curled into Logan's grip. He leant forward and buried his nose into Gabriella's hair. "We did well baby girl." he said as she twisted to look at him. She smiled and kissed his lips turning as a nurse came into the room. "Aww is little Logan having cuddle with Grandpa?" she asked gesturing at Jack who had now sat down on the chair by the bed with Logan cradled in his arms.

Everyone in the room smiled, as the nurse came over to check on Gabriella. "Question." she said. "Do you plan on breastfeeding baby or bottle?" Gabriella looked over at her mother, then at Troy. "We decided bottle." she stated, as Maria gave a small frown. "But you haven't tried breastfeeding Gabi," Maria started and Gabi shook her head. "I don't care Mom." she defended. "I want Troy to be able to feed him, and it's my choice not yours."

Maria sighed in defeat. "Fine," she muttered as she slumped into another chair in the corner of the room. "Perfect," the nurse said. "We'll get one made up for you and bring it along in about 10 minutes okay?" Both Gabi and Troy nodded. "Thanks," they both said as she turned and walked out the door.

The room was silent for a moment, before Maria's cell phone started ringing, waking up the baby in Jacks arms. Logan screeched for a moment as Maria looked apologetically at everyone as she stood to go and take the call outside. Troy kissed Gabriella's temple as he slid out from behind her and went over to take his son from his Father.

"Wait," Lucille said. "I need a photo. The three generations." Gabriella chuckled slightly as Troy rolled his eyes and crouched down beside his father as Lucille took the image. Troy then took Logan off his father and stood up, cradling the small boy in his left arm as he complained.

Maria came back into the room. A firm frown set upon her lips. "Work wants me back in for a few hours." She said as Gabi's face fell. Maria came over and kissed her on the forehead. "I know baby girl. I'm sorry, I tried to reason but they threatened to fire me." A small tear rolled down Gabi's face and Maria wiped it away. "Don't cry baby. I'll be back in a few hours to take you all home okay. Anyway, you can have fun with Jack and Lucille."

Gabriella nodded slowly as she pulled Maria into a hug. "Love you Mom," she said as Maria pulled away and picked up her bag. "I love you too sweetheart, I promise I'll be back later." Gabriella nodded as Maria left the room and the nurse entered with the bottle. She turned to Troy who was stood with Logan who was still crying.

"Oh good," she said. "Someone's hungry. Now who's going to feed. Mommy or Daddy?" she asked them. Troy came over and handed Logan to Gabriella. "Mommy can do the first feed." he stated as he ran over to the bag to produce a bib, and a blue muslin cloth that he threw in Gabriella's direction, before he sat down on the chair beside her bed.

Gabriella unswaddled Logan and she chuckled as he kicked his legs about. She secured the bib round his neck as the nurse passed her the bottle. She cradled him and placed the bottle at his lips. He suckled immediately and Gabriella looked lovingly down at her son. The nurse stood and watched for a while, before she decided everything was okay. "Everything looks good here, so I'll just leave you now." she turned to leave the room. "If you need me, just buzz okay?"

Troy and Gabi nodded and the nurse left, and Lucille and Jack stood up. "We're going to get some food from the cafeteria. Do you guys want anything?" Troy thought for a moment. "Just bring me anything." he said. "Can I have a muffin?" Gabriella asked quietly. Lucille laughed. "Of course dear. Any particular flavour?" Gabriella shook her head. "I don't mind. Surprise me." Lucille nodded. "Okay. We'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Ma," Troy said as they left. He then turned to Gabriella. "You okay Brie."

She smiled and nodded. "Just a bit sore, and tired, but I'm okay. I just can't believe he's actually here." She sighed contentedly. Troy leant over and gently swiped his finger across Logan's bare foot. "I can't believe how tiny he is." Troy commented. "I thought he was going to be much bigger." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Have you told the gang?" she asked.

Troy pulled out his phone. "I can do it now." he said sheepishly. "I just wanted a moments peace, because if we tell them we won't be left alone." Gabriella laughed. "You can tell them Troy." she said as she took the bottle from Logan and raised him to her shoulder where the muslin cloth was to gently pat at his back and burp him.

"I'll send a picture too." Troy said as he began to type the message. "We are proud to announce the birth of our son Logan James Bolton." he said out loud as he typed. "Born this morning at 8.39 at 5lbs 13oz. Both mother and baby are doing well." He then looked up from his phone and he smiled at Gabi who was watching him. "Now I need to find a photo." He stood up and came and sat beside Gabriella. "How about this one," he said showing her the photo from earlier, when Logan was laid on Gabriella's legs looking around.

"Perfect," Gabriella murmured as she brought Logan back down to cradle him. "Want some more baby boy?" she asked as she pushed the bottle to his lips. The baby turned his head away. "Okay then sweetie," she said as she stood the bottle on the table at the end of her bed. She then spread the blanket out over her legs before she laid Logan down on top of it holding his head as he stared at his parents.

Troy sent the message and looked down at his son. "He's so damn perfect Brie." he said turning his head to kiss her. "I can't believe he's ours." Gabriella met Troy's kiss and she smiled against his lips. "Neither can I." she muttered. "He's going to be the best damn Bolton alive." she said. "Hey!" Troy said shifting away from her. She chuckled. "You know what I mean." Troy laughed and shifted to sit behind Gabriella his arms wrapping around her waist as he stared at Logan over her shoulder. "Yeah, I do know what you mean." he whispered in her ear before he kissed the spot below it. "and I agree, he's going to be amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _6:30pm_

Troy strapped Logan into the car seat, whilst Gabriella was in the bathroom with Maria putting on some clean clothes. The boy stretched out his body kicking against the blanket Troy had placed over him to protect him from the harsh cold air. "Logan," Troy cooed, as the baby then curled back up. He opened his eyes to glare at his father before he closed them tightly. Troy chuckled as he gently rocked the car seat, lulling the small boy to sleep.

Gabi emerged with Maria shortly behind and she came and sat on the bed. "You alright baby girl?" Troy asked as he came and stood in front of her, dropping a gentle kiss to her forehead. She nodded and gripped onto Troy pulling him into a hug. "Just want to go home," she muttered as Maria came over and placed a white hat on Logan's head.

"It's really cold outside." She said as Troy pulled away from Gabi and helped her to stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple as Maria picked up the car seat, and he slung the bag over his shoulder. Logan emitted a small cry and Gabi chuckled slightly as she stepped out of the hospital room.

"Goodbye Logan!" Gabriella's nurse cried from the front desk, as she came to take one last peek at the little boy bundled up within the car seat. "We're going to miss you." Troy smiled. "But he's going to give mommy and daddy hell at home." another nurse joked. "Thanks." Gabriella said as she bent to tuck his blanket in tighter.

"Remember Gabriella," Her midwife said. "Any problems and you call me okay?" Gabriella nodded and went over to hug the women. "Thank you." she said, before Logan let out another cry. "It was my pleasure. Now you go get baby home, and have fun." They nodded and headed towards the exit of the hospital.

Once reaching the car, Gabriella climbed into the back as Troy secured the car seat to its base next to her. Once it clicked in place he pulled back and looked over at Gabriella. "We're going home baby, then you can go to bed." She nodded slightly with a small smile, before she reached over and stroked Logan's hand.

Her fingers curled into his grip and he turned his head to look at her. Troy climbed into the front, as Maria got into the drivers seat. "Gabi baby," she said looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror. "Grandma and Papi are at the house, remember they were coming up for Christmas." Gabriella nodded. "They are staying until the 27th December, but sweetheart if you don't want them there, they said they would go and book a hotel, or go stay with Aunt Penny."

Gabriella shook her head as her mom began driving home. "They're fine Mami. It doesn't bother me." she said as she reached forward and grabbed her phone from the bag that was by her feet. She took a few pictures of her sleeping son and before she knew it they were pulling up on the driveway of the house.

She released her fingers from Logan's grip as her mother opened the door for her and she stepped out into the cold air. Troy already had hold of the car seat and was heading for the open door to the house. He carried Logan through to the living room where Gabi's grandparents were sat on the couch watching the television.

"Troy Hello!" her grandfather greeted as he pulled down the handle of the car seat so he could unclip Logan. Gabriella came into the living room as Troy was pulling Logan out of the car seat. He let out a small cry at the transfer before he quietened and settled against Troy's chest. "Gabi, Darling." Her grandmother said. "I didn't approve of you having a baby this young," she started. "But I must say I'm extremely proud of you and that you have a beautiful son."

"Thanks Grandma," she said as she pulled the women into a hug, before she greeted her grandfather. Troy came over and handed Logan to his mother. "Hey baby boy," Gabi cooed as she sat down next to her grandmother. Maria came into the room and smiled. "Can I get anyone a drink?" she asked.

Gabi and Troy shook their heads. "No thanks Mom, I'm actually going to go and lie down for a bit." she said. "Grandma do you want to hold him?" She offered the baby out to her Grandmother, who immediately took the small boy into her arms. She cooed down at him gently, as Gabriella rose and began to leave the room. "Call me down for dinner Momma." she said as she disappeared upstairs.

 _8:00pm_

Troy crawled onto the bed beside Gabi. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck. "Brie sweetheart." he said quietly as she stirred. "Dinner's ready." She stretched out before she rolled over, gripping onto Troy's top. "How's Logan?" she asked as Troy gently scratched at her back, his lips dipping down to kiss her forehead. "Your grandfather had him, last I checked. He had another bottle at 7.30 and he was just getting ready to sleep."

Gabriella broke free of Troy's grasp and sat up. "Mm okay," she mumbled rubbing her eyes. Troy followed and sat up as Gabriella swung her legs over the side of the bed. "The gang also said can they come visit once school's out?" Yawning, Gabriella nodded before she stood. "That's fine. Actually when does school finish? Is it the 18th? or 19th?" Troy came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head. "19th." he said. "Now come on, let's get some food."

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, appearing in the living room as Gabriella's grandfather was placing Logan into the Moses basket that was downstairs. "He's out," he said as Gabriella came over and peered in at her sleeping son. "Thanks Papi." she said, hugging him. He kissed the top of his granddaughters head, before they moved through to the dining room to eat.

"Looks good Mom," Gabriella exclaimed as she sat down next to Troy, who had already started to fill up her plate. "That enough Brie?" he asked as she nodded. "Thanks Troy." she said quietly as the plate was placed in front of her. She waited for everyone else to dish up before she picked up her fork.

Troy watched as Gabriella pushed the food around her plate for a while, before bits of vegetables made their way into her mouth. Light chatter about Christmas and babies was going on and Troy smiled as Gabriella interacted with everyone.

After everyone had finished, Troy helped Maria to clear the plates away. "Troy," she protested as he began to load the dishwasher. "You're our guest, you don't have to do that." Troy shook his head as he put another plate in. "Maria, I practically live here now, and honestly I really don't mind." The older woman chuckled as she pulled a cake out of the fridge and placed it on the side. "You're a great kid Troy," she said honestly. Troy just blushed as he loaded the last few plates and closed the dishwasher up.

He followed Maria back into the dining room, carrying bowls and spoons and just as he sat down, Logan let out a cry from the bassinet. Pushing her chair back, Gabriella placed her napkin on the table and stood. "I'll get him." she said as she walked through to the living room where the bassinet was located.

She returned a few minutes later, Logan wrapped in a blanket, cradled in her arms. "A mother image suits you Gabi," her grandfather said as she sat down, and cooed at the boy in her arms who was staring, wide eyed, up at her. She looked up and smiled at him as a bowl of cake was placed in front of her by Maria. "Thanks Mom," she said as she picked up her spoon, and attempted to eat the cake.

After taking a few spoonfuls she pushed the plate away as Logan began to fuss in her arms. "Suppose, we'd better change you baby. Then put you into some pyjama's before we look at settling you down." She cooed at him. She smiled politely at everyone at the table, before she stood and Troy followed.

The couple went up the stairs and into Gabriella's bedroom. (That Troy had now moved into) Gabriella gently laid Logan down on the bed and she sat down beside his feet as Troy grabbed the supplies Gabi would need to change Logan's diaper.

The baby cried as Gabriella undid the striped onsie he was in. She made quick work of changing his diaper and as she was buttoning up his warmer onsie that he would sleep in, his cries died down and he stared at both parents. "Your just a little cutie," Gabriella cooed, as Logan squirmed about on the bed. She then leant forward to pick the boy up before she cradled him in her arms.

Logan yawned and curled up into Gabriella, who gently rubbed his arm. She watched as his eyes fluttered between open and closed, before they settled on being lightly shut. "Brie," Troy said quietly from the other side of the room. Gabriella looked up at him. "Do you wanna take him downstairs, cuddle on the sofa and watch a film before we put him to bed?" She nodded eagerly, and stood slowly, careful not the disturb the baby in her arms.

Going into the living room, she found her grandfather sat in the armchair reading a newspaper as her mother and grandmother were in the kitchen. She gently sat down on the couch, and shifted Logan so that hey lay on her chest. His small breaths could be felt by her neck. He squirmed about for a bit before he finally settled, as Troy came down and sat beside her, the remote held firmly in his hand. "Any requests?" he asked Gabi as she rubbed Logan's back gently. She shook her head, and Troy sighed as he turned the television on.

"I heard Elf was playing on one of the movie channels." Gabi's grandfather commented as he peered over the top of the newspaper to look at them. He watched as Troy flicked through the channel before he found it and rested the remote on the coffee table, before he put his arm around Gabi, dropping a kiss to her temple. "Thanks Papi." she told him, as she curled into Troy slightly, and he went back to reading his newspaper.

It wasn't long before Maria and Gabriella's grandmother joined them in the living room to watch the movie. About and hour in Gabriella started to get restless. "Troy," she whispered. "Can you take Logan? I really need the bathroom." He nodded, and she picked up the sleeping boy, and easily transferred him to Troy's chest as she rushed off to the bathroom.

She returned moments later, but instead of sitting down, she stood behind the armchair rubbing her eyes. Troy glanced down at the baby sleeping peacefully against him, before he turned to look back a Gabriella, who was trying to hide a yawn. "Daddy thinks." he announced suddenly. "It's time for baby, and Mommy to go to bed." He shifted and carefully stood, keeping a tight hold on Logan. "Say Goodnight to everyone Logan." he joked as the baby shifted.

He came up behind Gabriella and gently put his hand on her lower back. "Come on baby girl." he said. Maria turned around. "Night sweetheart." she said. "If you need me in the night, feel free to wake me." she offered with a kind smile. Gabriella smiled back at her. "Thanks Momma, but I'm sure we can manage."

She then slowly walked towards the stairs, Troy walking behind her. "Night Grandma, Night Papi." she then said as she began to walk up the stairs.

Going into her bedroom, Gabriella went over to the bassinet that was situated on her side of the bed. She pulled back the small blanket that was carefully folded in it, as Troy came over and laid Logan down. The baby curled into a small ball, before he stretched out again, giving Gabi the chance to tuck the blanket around him.

Troy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and he kissed the back of her neck as they stood and watched their son. "He's beautiful Brie," he muttered quietly into her ear. She relaxed into his embrace. "He is isn't she." she said back. "I can't believe we made that." Troy smirked and pulled away, after kissing her neck one more time. "Come on sweet girl." he said motioning to the bed. "You need some sleep, because a little someone will be up for food in a while."

Gabriella slithered into the bed, as Troy got in beside her wrapping her up in his arms. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked him. Troy was silent for a moment, before he got his hand and tilted her chin up to look at him. "With you, I'll do anything." he admitted before he kissed her lips and they curled up beside each other, falling into easy slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

16th December: 3:45am

He cried at 10. He cried at 1. Gabriella sat up and rubbed her eyes, she glanced to the clock that now read 3:45, before she glanced to the bassinet that held a crying Logan. She pulled back the covers gently and sat on the edge of the bed. Pushing of the bed, she stood and swiftly crossed the room to scoop the baby into her arms. "Alright baby boy," she cooed quietly as he cried, his arms waving about slightly. She patted his backside gently, then she moved to place him on the changing table.

Logan settled for a bit, before Gabriella undid his onsie and the cold seeped in around his body. "I know baby, I know." Gabriella muttered as she quickly changed him. She then picked him up, holding him against her chest as she quietly made her way downstairs to prepare his bottle.

Maria was in the kitchen when Gabriella walked in and flicked on the light. "Mom?" She questioned as she moved to grab one of Logan's bottles, the boy now resting peacefully against her chest. "Shh," Maria said as she moved to take Logan from Gabi, cradling the small boy in her arms as Gabriella made his bottle. "Where's Troy?" She asked.

Gabriella turned to look at her mother quickly, before she focused on making her sons milk. "He's asleep, he did the 1am feed." She said. "He offered." Maria nodded in understanding, as Gabriella put the lid on the bottle and began to shake it. "You want to feed him momma?" She asked as she tested the temperature on her wrist before holding the bottle out towards her.

Maria took the bottle slowly. "Can I?" She asked in almost disbelief. Gabriella laughed quietly. "I'm sure Mom. I've got to do a few jobs anyway." She shrugged casually as Maria walked through into the living room to settle on the sofa with Logan.

Gabriella got a drink of water, before she quietly went back upstairs. She crept quietly into her room, stopping by the bed when Troy sat up. "Where's Logan?" He asked, as Gabriella went over to the laundry basket. "Mom was up, so I asked if she wanted to feed him. So he's with my Mom." She said as she grabbed a load of washing. "And what are you doing?" Troy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Washing." Gabriella responded as Troy shook his head. "Brie, come on. Your moms got Logan, at least use the time and go back to bed." Gabi dropped the washing with a sigh. "Fine," she grumbled. "Let me go get my drink first."

She went downstairs and smiled as she saw Maria sat burping Logan. "Momma, would you be okay if I went back to bed?" Maria turned round and smiled. "Of course. I'll put Logan to bed when he's done," she laughed as Logan gave a small burp. Gabriella came over and kissed her mothers cheek, and she ran a hand over Logan's head. He looked up at her and attempted a smile, before he dropped his head back onto Maria's shoulder. "Thanks Mom." She said before she got her drink and went back upstairs.

"Mom said she'd come put Logan to bed." Gabriella told Troy as she climbed into bed and curled against him. Troy's arm snaked around her waist and rubbed at her lower back, "I'll probably be awake Brie, but now you sleep." He bent and kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut. "Love you," she whispered, and Troy smiled against her skin. "I love you too." He whispered back as she fell back to sleep.

Maria came in twenty minutes later, with Logan who was laid awake in her arms. "He won't sleep," she admitted. "I think he's in his wake period." Troy unwrapped his arms from around Gabriella and sat up. His arms outstretched to take the boy Maria passed to him. "Thanks Maria," he said as Logan wriggled about in his arms. She then left the room, and Troy glanced down at his Son.

"Logan," he cooed quietly as the baby waved his arms about and kicked his legs. Troy then brought his knees up and gently rested the boy against them, slipping his fingers into the baby's grip. Logan stared at Troy as brown eyes met blue. "Hey baby boy." Troy said as Logan gave a half smile. "You're so tiny," Troy muttered to himself. "My sister is going to love you. She's always wanted a nephew, as Thomas has two girls."

Logan yawned and turned his head towards Gabi slightly. "Mommy's sleeping bud." Troy said as Logan's lower lip trembled. He turned to look back at Troy as he yawned again. He then screwed up his face, and Troy was quick to shift him to his chest. Logan's head resting on his shoulder as Troy tried to stop the upcoming tears. "Shh, shh, shh," he muttered into Logan's ear as a small cry escaped his mouth. "Logan," Troy cooed as the boy whimpered for a while before he started to cry.

Troy winced as Gabriella stirred, rolling over to face Troy before her eyes blinked open. She brought up her hand and rubbed her eyes. "He alright?" She asked as Logan cried harder. "Think he wants his mommy," Troy replied as she pushed to sit on the bed, wincing slightly before she settled and Troy handed Logan over.

She cradled Logan to her body as she rocked him gently and patted his backside. He continued crying as one of Gabi's fingers curled into his grip. "It's okay baby boy," she said softly as Logan's face grew red with anger. Gabi thought for a minute before she turned to Troy. "He might be cold." She said thoughtfully. "Can you grab a hat and his blanket for me?"

Troy kissed the side of Gabriella's head, before he slid out of bed and went over to the bassinet to grab the blanket from inside then he went to get a blue hat from the chest of drawers. He climbed back into bed, laying the blanket across Gabi's legs before he slipped the hat onto Logan's head.

The baby quieted slightly and Gabi shifted him to lay on the blanket so she could swaddle him. "Is that better sweet pea?" She cooed as she picked up the now swaddled boy. Logan yawned and nestled into Gabriella. "And Mommy saves the day," Troy joked as he put his arm around Gabi and pulled her to him. He kissed her temple and she closed her eyes in bliss. She opened them when Troy pulled away, and she gave a slight smile as she saw Logan asleep within the swaddle.

"He's out," she whispered. "Let me put him in the bassinet, then we can go to sleep." Troy nodded and watched as Gabriella got out of the bed and put their son in the bassinet. He watched as she tucked his swaddle around him tighter before she kissed his forehead and returned to the bed. "Come on Brie," he said. "Get some sleep before we go to my parents tomorrow." Gabriella hummed in response before she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

10am- The Bolton household

When McKenna Bolton came down for breakfast at 10am, she did not expect to see her 18 year old brother sat on the sofa, nor did she expect to see his girlfriend moving around the kitchen doing something whilst Lucille cradled a small baby in her arms watching her. "Troy!" She squealed as Troy turned round and smiled at her. "Hey Ken," Troy greeted, as he stood and hugged his 16 year old sister. He pulled back and looked at her. "Stop growing child," he joked, "You're probably Gabi's height now."

"Oi!" Gabi shot back as she took the baby off Lucille, with a bottle in her hand, and came to sit on the sofa next to where Troy was sat. She put the bottle on the floor by her feet as she threw a muslin cloth over her shoulder and put a bib round the boys neck.

The baby let out a small cry, making everyone chuckle. "Alright, alright," Gabriella said. "I'm coming." She leant forward and picked up the bottle, giving it a little shake before she put it to Logan's lips. McKenna watched as the boy drank greedily. She gave a light smile before she turned to look at Troy.

"He looks like you," she told him, before making her way into the kitchen to grab breakfast for herself. She sat at the breakfast bar and ate her cereal before she went to place them in the dishwasher. She glanced over to the sofa where Gabi and Troy were sat watching Logan who was laid on the floor.

"Go over and say hello Ken," Jack whispered in her ear, making her jump. "Daddy!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Jack just shrugged and motioned with his head towards Gabriella and Troy. "Go on, Troy will love it."

McKenna giggled and shuffled towards the sofa. She glanced to the floor and caught a glimpse of a baby mat which Logan was laid upon. "Ah Ken!" Troy cried. "Logan wants cuddles with his favourite aunt Ken." McKenna laughed as Gabriella stood up and motioned for her to take her place. She sat and watched as Gabi picked the baby up off the floor.

"Right Ken," Troy said. "Support his head, and hold him close. He likes to be held tightly because then he knows your there." McKenna nodded and Gabriella placed Logan in her arms. Logan stared at her before he looked to Gabriella a pout set on his lips. "He doesn't like me," McKenna muttered and Troy chuckled. "No, he's unsure of you. You're a new face to him and he looked over to his mom, or Gabi, for reassurance." McKenna nodded. "Look Ken, he's looking at you again."

McKenna smiled and watched as Logan smirked at her before he wriggled about in her arms. "He's got brown eyes." McKenna said shocked. "I would have thought he'd have the Bolton blue. Thomas's girls do."

Troy laughed and pulled Gabriella down onto his lap. "Well Logan's got the Montez brown for a change." He said as he kissed Gabi's neck. She laughed, catching the attention of the baby in McKenna's arms. He squirmed about before he made a small squeal. His brown eyes darting around the room, before they settled on Jack who stood behind the sofa looking over at him.

"Hi Cutie," Jack said as Logan gave a small smile. "He knows you Dad," Troy said as he nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's hair. Jack chuckled and came back round the front of the sofa. "Can I?" He asked McKenna, and she nodded passing Logan over to Jack.

"I need to get ready for cheer." McKenna said. "I'll see you later Gabi and Troy." Gabriella smiled at her from her place on Troy's chest, and Troy waved his hand. "Later sis. Have fun." She smiled and disappeared upstairs.

"What time did your mom want us back Brie?" Troy asked as he watched his father with Logan. "Before 11.30." She replied with a sigh. Logan gave a small cry and Gabriella got off Troy's lap to get the boy Jack was handing her. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," she soothed, as the boy quietened with a yawn.

"Why 11.30 Gabi?" Lucille asked as she came into the room. Gabriella turned and looked at the women before she glanced to her son, who was falling asleep in her arms. "I think mom invited family over at 12, but I'm not sure to be honest." Lucille nodded with understanding and went back into the kitchen.

"Do you want to get ready to go then Brie? Put Logan in the coat onsie thing,"

"Coat onsie thing?" Jack asked as Troy chucked a blue outfit at Gabriella. "I forgot you weren't here when we turned up. It just keeps Logan warm. Troy finds it funny because it's too big for him." Gabriella said as she slipped it onto the sleeping child. She then held it up to show Jack, before she held Logan against her chest as Troy brought the car seat in.

He moved the handle and the buckles so Gabriella could lay their son down. He then buckled him in, before pulling a blanket over his body, tucking it around him tightly. Troy stood up and watched as Gabriella slipped on her ugg boots and her coat before he picked up the car seat, passing it over to her.

"Thank you for breakfast Lucille." Gabriella said as she hugged the women with one arm. "And thank you for having us for the morning Jack." She said as he hugged her. He smiled and patted Troy's back. "Wasn't a problem, we expect to see more of you and little Logan now," he said with a smile as Troy moved to open the front door, ushering Gabi outside.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Troy said as he unlocked the car, Gabriella going round to clip Logan's car seat in, before she settled herself in the back beside him. Logan looked at her, before he focused on the outside world. Troy got into the car, and started the engine. "Ready to go home Brie?" He asked as Gabi nodded with a smile. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan cried as Gabriella picked him up from his car seat. Her aunt and uncle's car already situated on the driveway of her house. She groaned quietly as she settled the baby in her arms. "Mommy just wants to be at home with no visitors." She told the boy as she shut the car door, Troy coming up behind her to guide her into the house.

Everyone was sat in the living room when they came through. Gabriella's Aunt and Uncle twisting in their seats to try and glimpse at the baby boy nestled within his mothers arms. Troy gave Gabriella a gentle push towards them, as her mother rose from her seat, "Sit here Gabi," she said. "Do you and Troy want a drink?" They both nodded as she rushed off towards the kitchen.

Gabriella sat down, and gently laid Logan across her lap. He looked around, and brought up his hand to suck on his fingers. "Come on beautiful boy," Gabi cooed at him, "Let's get you outta that suit, because it's just a fashion crisis." Troy chuckled, as he came and sat beside Gabriella on the arm rest of the chair.

She took the coat off Logan and handed it to Troy, who put it inside the diaper bag before he came and sat by Gabriella again.

"How are Lucille and Jack?" Gabi's grandfather asked. Gabi looked over at him and smiled, "They're good. McKenna got to meet Logan too. So we've had a busy morning." The baby in Gabriella's arms squeaked a yawn before his eyes fluttered shut. "Isn't that right sweetpea?" She cooed.

"He's gorgeous Gabriella, sweetheart." Her aunt Penny commented, as Gabriella stood, and made her way towards the bassinet to lay the baby down. "Thanks Aunt Penny." Gabi said as she laid Logan down and tucked the blue blanket around him. He stirred a little before he laid peacefully asleep. "Do we get a cuddle then?" Penny demanded and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "When he's woken up and been fed, yes." She replied bluntly as she came and sat back down.

Penny sighed heavily and Maria came back in with the drinks for Troy and Gabriella. "Here you go guys." She said as she handed them each a cup. "I've booked a table for lunch, at around 1." She told them. "Is that Okay."

Troy took a sip of his drink, savouring the warm liquid flowing down his throat. "Should be fine yeah. We can feed Logan before or after lunch, depending on when he wakes, I mean we can always just take a bottle out with us."

"That's good." Maria replied as she went and looked into the bassinet. "Aww look at him all snuggled up asleep." She cooed as Gabriella yawned and leant into Troy who was now sat beside her.

Troy put his drink down and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. "Get some rest Brie," he muttered into her ear. "The doctor said when he is sleeping, you should try get some too." Gabriella yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "Go get some rest sweetheart," Maria said watching the couple. "We can watch Logan and Troy will be here too." Gabriella nodded and stood off Troy's lap as she slowly made her way upstairs, Troy following behind.

"Poor Girl," Gabi's grandmother said, "She looks exausted." Maria sat down where the couple had been sat as she replied. "I think it's just from the long night of his birth. From what Gabi was saying Troy got up most of last night, so that she could sleep." Gabriella's grandfather laughed. "That boy is a godsend. Alex would have loved him." Maria laughed. "Yeah, he absolutely would have done."

 **Half an Hour Later**

Troy was still upstairs with Gabriella, whilst the adults downstairs were in a light chatter. Penny got up to peer in at a still sleeping Logan. "Maria!" She called to her sister who was washing up in the kitchen. "Can I pick Logan up?" There was a short pause before Maria replied. "Not if he's asleep," she replied before she muttered to herself (cause he screams bloody murder and I don't want Gabi waking) "but you can if he's awake." Penny sighed, and looked at the sleeping boy again. 'Only I know your asleep, and if anyone asks your fell asleep in my arms again.' She thought to herself as she ignored Maria and reached into the bassinet to lift the boy into her arms.

Logan twisted about, before a small cry left his mouth. "Hey buddy," Penny cooed as Logan turned his head and began to cry. Maria emerged from the kitchen, she looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Penny I said not to if he was sleeping!" She told her as a soft thud of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Troy rounded the door frame into the living room, and he glanced at his son, wailing in his girlfriends aunts arms. "What happened?" He asked as he approached Penny and took Logan off her. He raised the small boy to his shoulder, muttering words into his ear in attempt to calm him down, as he rubbed soothingly at his small back.

"He was awake and crying quietly, so I picked him up to comfort him." Penny lied. Troy shook his head, "Don't want to be rude but we have a baby monitor upstairs so he wasn't awake. But I'd like to thank you for waking him up, because now it's going to take a while to calm him." Troy said, annoyed. "Maria, I'll take him upstairs into Gabi's room. I'll stay there, just come and get us when you want to leave." Maria nodded as Troy disappeared upstairs with the crying baby.

"Honestly Penny, you couldn't have waited until the poor child was awake?" Penny just looked at her elder sister. "Troy is now going to have to wake Gabi, which is not what I wanted really, she needs to sleep" Penny just shrugged before she went back to sit on the sofa, beside her husband.

Troy pushed the door to Gabriella's room open. Gabi laid on her side, still curled in the position Troy left her in, when he slithered out from behind her to run downstairs to his still crying Son. "Logan, Bud," Troy cooed as he pressed his lips to the baby's temple.

Logan cried and moved his arms about. His head dropping heavily onto Troy's shoulder. Troy paced for a while, as Logan's cries died down. Once the baby was quiet, Troy pulled him back to see him asleep. Troy smiled and went to set him in the bassinet beside Gabriella's bed.

He was tucking the baby in, as Maria gently knocked on the door and stepped into the room. "I'm so sorry Troy," she apologised. "I told her not to. I didn't think she'd disobey me. Is Gabi okay?" Troy laughed and shook his head, "Maria it's fine, Gabi's still asleep. As you can see, and I was about to come bring him up here anyway because she wanted me to lay with her."

"Oh okay then, I'll let you all get some sleep. I'll come get you in about an hour." Troy smiled. "Thank you Maria." He said as she left the room and he climbed on the bed behind Gabi. She stirred, rolling over and burying her face into Troy's chest before she settled and Troy let out a content sigh, this is what he loved.

 **Later that day**

Troy settled Logan's car seat into the back of the car. The baby boy was awake and sucking gently on his fingers. He looked over at Troy innocently before he smiled through his fingers. "You little monkey," Troy cooed tickling the boys belly as Gabriella came out the front door, wrapping a scarf around her neck. She stopped dead, looking at Troy before she turned back to the house. "His bags in the back babe." Troy said as Maria came out and locked the door.

"Okay cool," Gabriella replied as she opened the back door and got in beside Logan. "In the back?" Troy questioned and Gabi gestured to Maria who was giving directions to her uncle Kieran. "Moms riding with us." She explained as Troy nodded, closing Logan's car door as he got in the front behind the wheel.

Maria appeared in the car a minute later. "I presume you know where you're going?" She asked as Troy turned on the engine and backed out of the drive. "Yeah, I know" he said as Logan squealed from the back, making everyone laugh. "Stop being cute Bud," Gabriella said. "Daddy's trying to drive."

The baby looked over at her, attempting a small grin before he began to kick his legs about, his face screwing up in both confusion and anger. "I know baby," Gabriella said. "But you're going to have to learn the like the car seat." Maria laughed, "he's just like you Gabi." She said as Troy pulled into the restaurant car park. "You hated your car seat."

Gabi gave a small smile as she opened the door and got out of the car, once Troy had parked. She went round to Troy, who was unclipping Logan's car seat, passing it back to her, as she rested it in the crook of her arm. Logan curled up, because of the cold weather and he gave a small whine. "Come on let's get him inside," Troy said linking his fingers with hers as he guided her into the restaurant.

 **a/n sorry about the short chapter and the long update, I've been very busy. If any of you read little princess, I'm currently writing the new chapter for that so it should be up in a week or two. Thanks for your patience xxxxx**


End file.
